Quiproquo
by CaptainJay
Summary: Dès l'instant où vous aurez foi en vous-même, vous saurez comment vivre. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
1. Ton prix

_Oulà! Ca fait un long moment que je n'ai rien publié et j'ai mis tout l'été à écrire cette histoire. Quand la farniente me prend, ce n'est pas à moitié comme vous pouvez le constater. J'aurais bien voulu publier plus tôt mais mon meilleur ami, qui se faisait royalement chier ce week-end, a décidé de m'embarquer et c'est donc pourquoi je publie à plus de 2h du mat'. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, qui sera suivit d'un second! Demain avec de la chance, mardi au plus tard._

* * *

><p>La vie est une succession d'instants mémorables qui nous construisent. Les premiers pas, le premier mot, premier jour à l'école, premier amour, première rupture, première fois. Il était là, debout dans la nuit noire, sachant qu'après avoir poussé la porte devant lui, il marcherait inexorablement vers l'un de ces moments déterminants. Il ne savait pas où, ni comment, ni même avec qui. Mais c'était maintenant. Il avait longuement réfléchi. Choisi. Accepté. Puis reculé. Avant de choisir de nouveau de vivre cette expérience qui le changerait à tout jamais.<p>

Il l'avait décidé quelques semaines auparavant même s'il y avait certainement pensé depuis des années. Et aujourd'hui, debout dans la nuit noire, l'enseigne au néon vert se reflétant sur son visage, il avança et poussa la porte, sans se douter qu'il allait vivre l'aventure de toute une vie.

La première chose qui le frappa fut la musique, d'une sensualité à toute épreuve, qui rythmait les danses langoureuses des hommes sur les différents podiums qui jonchaient la salle plongé dans une obscurité bleutée, hormis le bar, isolé dans un coin reculé de l'établissement. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme se glissa entre les fauteuils, lançant des regards fugaces au corps dénudés des danseurs.

Plusieurs clients, hommes et femmes, laissèrent des regards perplexes devant sa tenue, jean, chemise à carreaux et baskets, qui détonnaient avec l'ambiance générale du club.

Gwaine, tout juste âgé de 18 ans, finit par se demander si sa première incursion dans ce club était une bonne idée. Le jeune homme, l'argent récolté lors de la soirée avec ses amis pour fêter sa majorité en poche, avait choisi ce club, ayant entendu la bonne réputation de l'établissement pour ses services. Gwaine avait eu sa part de conquêtes féminines mais depuis plusieurs mois, ses yeux avaient commencé à errer sur les corps masculins dans les vestiaires du gymnase, ses nuits, à se peupler d'étreintes viriles. Il avait donc décider de tenter sa chance dans ce club, sachant qu'en y mettant le prix, il trouverait quelqu'un prêt à lui faire vivre sa première expérience avec un homme. Il était certain de ne croiser personne de sa connaissance ici. Mais il ignorait tout du monde dans lequel il venait de pénétrer et ne savait même pas où trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

C'est alors qu'il posa enfin son regard sur le bar. Il pouvait au moins boire une bière avant de décider définitivement quoi faire. Plus confiant qu'auparavant, Gwaine se dirigea vers cet îlot de tranquillité avant d'avoir une vision qui remua ses entrailles. Assis sur l'un des hauts tabourets du bar, le plus bel homme qu'il ait vu de la soirée et peut-être bien même de sa jeune existence. Gwaine resta immobile, insensible à la musique tapageuse ou au corps à moitié nu qui se mouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Son regard se retrouva happé par la lumière jouant dans les mèches cuivrés de l'homme. Sans autre préambule, Gwaine se voyait déjà glisser ses doigts dans cette chevelure bouclée, insufflant un air sauvage à son propriétaire, tirer et enfouir son nez dedans. Au fil de ses pensées, Gwaine sentit son jean se faire étroit plus rapidement qu'aucun porno n'avait jamais pu le faire.

Hypnotisé par cet homme, le jeune brun se rapprocha, désireux d'en voir un peu plus, juste un peu plus pour pouvoir le mémoriser et le retrouver lors de ses nuits solitaires. Gwaine fourra ses mains dans ses poches, essayant désespérément de faire de la place pour son érection naissante. Son regard se perdit avec plaisir sur le corps de son mystérieux inconnu. Gwaine sentit ses joues rougir devant sa propre tenue alors qu'il avait devant lui une homme sortit tout droit d'une revue de mode.

Il portait des bottines en cuir d'un brun profond et un costume trois pièces parfaitement coupé, vert foncé qui rappelait au jeune homme la couleur des bouteilles de champagne qui ornaient les tables du club. Le veston était agrémenté de boutons dorés, de même pour les boutons de manchette qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler la couleur des cheveux de l'homme. La chemise noire, soyeuse, sculptait le torse de l'homme qui ne s'était pas fait prier pour laisser tomber la cravate et Gwaine pouvait apercevoir les poils de son buste dépasser quelque peu du col déboutonné. Gwaine savait qu'il était désormais vain de vouloir cacher son érection. Heureusement, la pénombre et l'indifférence générale lui offrait une fragile protection. Les yeux du jeune brun glissèrent sur la main de l'objet de son attention où brillait une chevalière qui sublimait les mains puissantes et les doigts fins de cette oeuvre d'art ambulante. Gwaine préféra ne pas penser à ce que ce serait de sentir ces mains sublimes sur son corps ou ces doigts magnifiques autour de son sexe, caressant langoureusement son membre durci par le désir qu'il lui inspirait. Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé par la musique avant de grogner, blâmant son imagination trop vive. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le verre de whisky qui reposait devant son fantasme sur pattes, Gwaine savait qu'il était ce qu'il avait cherché en franchissant la porte. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas désirer goûter le whisky sur la langue de l'homme, mordant avec gourmandise ces lèvres fines et sentant sa barbe griffer la peau de son visage, de sa mâchoire, de son cou.

Gwaine avait entendu parler des escortes du club. Élégants, séduisants, discrets et très doués. Mais en voyant celui-ci, le jeune brun savait que peu importait tous les récits qu'il avait entendu, personne n'avait pu lui faire justice. C'était lui que Gwaine voulait.

Perdu dans ses projets futurs, le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait capturé l'attention de sa cible jusqu'à ce que l'envie de découvrir le regard de son, il l'espérait, futur amant et qu'il se perde sans pouvoir crier gare dans deux orbes d'un bleu hypnotique. Gwaine sursauta, gêné de s'être fait prendre à son contemplation. Que faire? Que dire? Partir? Partir était l'option la plus favorable mais le jeune brun était complètement figé, totalement soumis à la volonté de l'autre homme.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, Gwaine sentant son corps se réchauffer sous le regard inquisiteur de son acolyte. Gwaine sut qu'il était perdu lorsque le visage de l'autre homme se fendit d'un doux sourire. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la chaleur de son corps s'accentua, faisant presque bouillir son sang mais ses muscles décidèrent de retrouver leur calme et le jeune homme se surprit à répondre à ce sourire apaisant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Gwaine mit un pied devant l'autre, se mouvant avec toute l'agilité possible pour faire bonne impression à l'homme aux cheveux d'ambre.

Les quelques secondes qui lui fallut pour rejoindre sa nouvelle connaissance lui semblèrent interminables et à la fois trop courtes. Il savait, il sentait à ce moment précis que cet homme serait son premier. Il ignorait pourquoi il en avait la certitude. Il y avait d'autres escortes qui jalonnaient le bar, l'air bien plus chaleureux et accessible que lui, qui rendrait les choses bien plus facile pour Gwaine. Mais c'était lui que le jeune homme voulait et s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle le jeune homme était réputé, c'était sa ténacité jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Arrivé devant l'autre homme, Gwaine ne sut quoi dire mais il avait repris son visage confiant, le même qu'il avait avant d'entrer dans le club. L'autre homme ne le dévisagea pas, pas plus qu'il ne passa en revue son corps. Le jeune brun, bien que soulagé de ne pas être scruté par ce regard intense fut déçu de ne pas susciter la curiosité de son nouvel ami. Ce dernier lâcha un sourire plus franc et fit signe à Gwaine de prendre le siège libre à ses côtés. Le jeune homme s'y installa sans se faire prier.

"Je m'appelle Léon." déclara enfin l'inconnu et Gwaine se demanda si le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui. Il était clairement dans une autre dimension. Il était impossible qu'un homme, aussi beau soit-il, puisse avoir une voix aussi profonde, aussi douce, aussi séduisante, capable de faire tomber en prière, à genoux le plus convaincu des athées. Gwaine pouvait sentir le frisson naître dans sa poitrine avant de mourir vers son entrejambe. Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits, faisant attention de serrer les jambes pour essayer de dissimuler son érection qui ne s'était pas calmé depuis qu'il avait découvert Léon.

"Gwaine!" répondit-il en tendant sa main.

"Enchanté!" murmura Léon en glissant sa main dans la paume du jeune brun.

La peau était chaude, la main solide, les doigts presque caressant le poignet du jeune homme. Léon relâcha doucement Gwaine qui se détendit enfin.

"Je vais paraître grossier mais qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme comme vous fait dans ce genre d'endroit?"

Gwaine sourit devant tant de politesse. Il se sentait traiter d'égal à égal malgré qu'il soit plus jeune que son compagnon.

"Je chercher un cadeau pour mon anniversaire." répondit Gwaine, se félicitant de sa réponse subtile. Innocente pour un non-initié, ce qu'il fallait d'encourageant pour un habitué.

"Quel âge?" demanda Léon, toujours d'une voix douce, se penchant un peu plus vers son compagnon.

"18 ans." répondit Gwaine avec un sourire fier, le même qui faisait son succès dans les couloirs du lycée.

Ce fut avec un plaisir évident que le jeune brun vit Léon perdre son regard sur ses lèvres. Il semblait donc qu'il n'était pas si insensible que cela au charme de son compagnon.

"Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre." déclara Léon avec un clin d'œil qui fit danser la lambada à l'estomac de l'autre homme.

"Avec plaisir." finit par répondre Gwaine, un sourire, plutôt stable compte tenu de son état émotionnel en cet instant, sur les lèvres.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Gwaine sentit ce tremblement familier dans son abdomen lorsqu'il flirtait. Il sentit également son coeur se libérer du poids oppressant de l'appréhension d'un rejet. Léon fit signe au barman et le jeune brun commanda une bière, avalant très rapidement sa première gorgée, laissant à Léon le soin de relancer la conversation. Ce qu'il ne fit pas de suite. Au contraire, le jeune homme observait avec attention le brun tout en sirotant son whisky.

"Vous avez trouvé quel cadeau vous souhaitez?" demanda Léon en se retournant vers les danseurs.

Gwaine avala une nouvelle gorgée, espérant faire taire l'appréhension douloureuse qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

"Cela dépend." répondit-il.

"De quoi?" questionna calmement Léon , tournant son corps exclusivement vers le jeune brun. Encourageant.

"De vous." répondit-il après un moment, évitant le regard de son nouvel ami, préférant jouer avec l'étiquette de sa bouteille de bière.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Plusieurs minutes dans l'esprit torturé de Gwaine. Il avait pris un risque et il n'allait pas tarder à savoir s'il avait eu raison de le faire. Une main délicate se posa sur celle de Gwaine, l'empêchant de continuer sa petite entreprise de décollage. Le jeune homme releva les yeux et tomba sur le regard apaisant de son compagnon qui lui offrit un doux sourire.

"Comment oserais-je refuser cela à un jeune homme tout juste majeur?" souffla-t-il alors que son pouce caressait le dos d'une des mains de Gwaine.

Ce dernier fendit ses lèvres d'un immense sourire, serrant la main de son partenaire dans la sienne. Léon ne tarda pas à payer leurs consommations, avant de faire signe à Gwaine de passer devant lui. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'établissement et le plus âgé des deux hommes récupéra leurs vestes au vestiaire. Gwaine enfila rapidement sa veste en jean alors que Léon revêtit ses épaules d'un lourd manteau en laine noire qui soulignait parfaitement la chute de reins de son propriétaire selon l'humble avis du jeune homme.

"Suis-moi!" déclara Léon, ouvrant la porte du club.

Une fois arrivés dehors, Gwaine attrapa rapidement une cigarette dans une de ses poches et l'alluma alors que Léon tentait d'héler un taxi. La première bouffée soulagea le jeune brun de la tension qui vrillait le moindre de ses muscles depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le club et le jeune homme en profita pour se détendre, fermant les yeux, laissant le calme l'envahir. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque la cigarette fut brutalement hors de portée de ses lèvres.

"Je préfère sans." murmura Léon avant de jeter la cigarette au sol et de l'écraser à l'aide de sa bottine droite.

"Mais..." protesta Gwaine, gêné de voir que cette mauvaise habitude ne plaise pas à son compagnon mais pas habitué à se taire.

"Je trouverai une autre occupation pour cette jolie bouche." souffla Léon, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de l'autre homme.

Le jeune brun hocha la tête, le regard plongé dans les iris bleues de son compagnon. Les deux hommes se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre et Gwaine approcha ses lèvres lorsqu'un taxi s'arrêta au bord du trottoir. Gwaine grogna et Léon eut un sourire à la fois amusé et déçu. Le plus âgé se recula et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte du véhicule. Lorsqu'il vit que son compagnon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui, Léon attrapa la main de ce dernier et le tira vers lui. Avec un signe de tête, il lui intima l'ordre de monter et Gwaine obéit, se glissant sur la banquette arrière avec rapidité. Léon ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et annonça une adresse au chauffeur. Une fois en route, Léon se coula dans le siège à côté de Gwaine, n'hésitant pas à coller son flanc contre celui du jeune homme.

"Où est-ce que l'on va? " demanda ce dernier, regardant avec fascination les lumières de la ville jouer tout en reflets dans les mèches ambrées de l'autre homme.

"Mon appartement. Si cela te convient." répondit Léon avec un petit sourire amical.

Gwaine hocha la tête bien que surpris de la tournures de événements. Il pensait qu'ils investiraient une des chambres du club. Pourtant Léon ne semblait pas inquiet et préférait l'emmener dans son espace personnel.

Léon sourit doucement en voyant le jeune brun perdu une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées et il attrapa la main de son compagnon, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Gwaine lui lança un regard et Léon, encouragé, passa ce même bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, l'attirant contre lui. Gwaine baissa la tête, cachant un sourire timide derrière quelques mèches de cheveux alors qu'il se laissant aller à l'étreinte de son partenaire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier alors que les deux hommes observaient l'extérieur du taxi sans échanger une parole.

Une dizaine de minutes dans le silence apaisant du taxi permirent à Gwaine de ressentir enfin plus d'excitation que d'appréhension. Ils sortirent du véhicule et Léon régla la course alors que Gwaine attendait sur le trottoir. Le plus âgé vint le rejoindre et il glissa sa main sur la chute de reins du jeune brun pour le guider. Celui-ci sentit son corps brûler au point de contact entre leurs deux corps. Il commençait à trembler de désir pour cet homme, sachant qu'il ne tarderait pas à l'assouvir. Il sentait le pouce de Léon caresser doucement sa veste et ce geste l'apaisa.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent, toujours en silence, dans l'immeuble, collés l'un contre l'autre de toute la longueur de leurs flancs et Gwaine aima cette intimité immédiate entre eux. Il ne voulait pas se reculer de cette chaleur, de ce corps qui lui criait de se fondre dans son étreinte. Gwaine, hardi par la tendresse de Léon à son égard, prit sa main dans la sienne et se laissa conduire dans les escaliers, observant la pénombre sculpter le visage de son compagnon. Une nouvelle fois, Gwaine se perdit devant la beauté discrète mais indéniablement ravageuse de son partenaire et fut plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à capter son attention bien qu'il sache que cela n'était pas seulement dû à sa personne. Un baiser sur sa main le ramena à la réalité. Profitant de cette occasion, le jeune brun glissa quelques doigts contre la mâchoire de l'autre homme, le bout de ses doigts caressant doucement la barbe de Léon. Quelques phalanges se perdirent au coin du sourire du plus âgé. Gwaine était tellement obnubilé par cette vision digne d'un musée qu'il ne réalisa pas de suite que Léon avait réussi à ouvrir sa porte sans détacher son regard du sien.

Gwaine retrouva sa nervosité de début de soirée lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement de Léon. C'était petit mais lumineux et Gwaine laissa traîner son regard sur l'espace intime de son compagnon. Il y avait une bibliothèque bien fournie qui prenait la moitié du salon et le jeune homme ne voulait rien de plus en cet instant que d'entendre Léon lui conter toutes ces histoires, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur ce canapé si attrayant aux yeux du jeune brun, cette voix profonde le berçant, l'enivrant, le saoulant de mots rêveurs et oniriques. Ou bien regarder l'un des nombreux films que semblait collectionner le jeune homme. Ou encore danser, perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se mouvant au rythme des grésillements de l'un des vinyles que possédait Léon. Le jeune brun prit une profonde inspiration. Il connaissait à peine cet homme et voilà qu'il se projetait dans une pantomime de vie conjugale qui n'arriverait jamais. Léon ne serait à lui que le temps d'une nuit. Gwaine l'oublierait. Il le devrait en tout cas.

"Est-ce vraiment le plus intéressant que tu puisses trouver dans cette pièce?" souffla Léon à l'oreille du jeune brun.

Gwaine eut un sursaut lorsqu'un corps chaud se plaqua contre son dos, deux larges mains emprisonnant son bassin contre l'érection peut subtile qui creusait ses fesses. Le jeune brun sentit le nez de son ami se dissimuler dans ses mèches sombres alors que leurs deux bassins commençaient à tanguer l'un contre l'autre, doucement, lentement. Gwaine gémit et pencha sa tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge à l'autre homme.

"Si tu veux vraiment que je te fasse l'amour, je le ferais." murmura Léon, son souffle déplaçant les mèches brunes de son interlocuteur. "Mais si à n'importe quel moment tu veux arrêter, à n'importe quel moment, dis-le moi. D'accord?"

"Vraiment?"

Léon monta l'une de ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme avant d'entourer la gorge de Gwaine et ce dernier sentit l'excitation traverser son corps lorsque sa pomme d'Adam se retrouva coincé sous la large paume de son ami.

"Vraiment." répondit Léon avant d'embrasser rapidement la chevelure soyeuse de son prisonnier.

Le plus âgé du couple s'éloigna et attrapa le col de la veste du jeune homme, ses mains se glissant dans le cou du beau brun, un frisson lui emprisonnant la colonne vertébrale avant de s'installer au cœur de sa cage thoracique. Léon le dépouilla de sa veste, laissant le jeune homme en t-shirt au milieu du salon de son hôte. Ce dernier accrocha la veste de Gwaine avant de retirer son manteau et le jeune brun fut ravi de voir réapparaître l'élégant costume dans une meilleure lumière qu'auparavant.

Léon, d'un pas lent et sensuel, digne du prédateur qu'il était, vint se placer devant son ami. Gwaine décida qu'il était temps de prendre les devants et avança, collant son corps contre celui de Léon. Ce dernier sourit doucement et pencha cette bouche tentatrice vers les lèvres exquises du jeune brun. Celui-ci sentit le whisky luxueux dans l'haleine de son presque amant et il ferma les yeux alors que leurs lèvres se joignaient dans une étreinte timide, chaste mais suffisamment convaincante pour que le jeune homme en redemande. Les lèvres de Léon étaient chaudes et douces sous les siennes. Le baiser n'était en rien pressant, le jeune homme laissant Gwaine mener la danse. Léon desserra les lèvres, puis la barrière de ses dents afin de laisser passer la langue inquisitrice du brun qui vint s'emmêler à celle de son compagnon dans une danse des plus sensuelles.

Au bout de longues secondes, Léon se détacha lentement de Gwaine mais resta à quelques centimètres du visage de son ami. Celui-ci lécha ses lèvres, le regard plongé dans les orbes bleutées de Léon. Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres de ce dernier au geste de Gwaine.

"Suis-je à ton goût?" souffla Léon, une main se posant délicatement sur la hanche du jeune homme.

"J'ai très faim." murmura Gwaine. "Et tu es délicieux." ajouta-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur la bouche de son bientôt amant.

Léon lâcha un rire paisible et Gwaine tomba instantanément amoureux des petites rides qui se dessinaient au coin de ses yeux au même moment. Ainsi que des fossettes qui creusaient ses joues lorsque ses lèvres s'étiraient pour laisser voir ses dents. L'autre main de Léon trouva la hanche déserte du jeune brun. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas et son torse vint se fondre contre celui de son aîné. Deux bras entourèrent rapidement sa taille et le jeune homme passa ses bras autour du cou de Léon, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour retrouver les lèvres de son partenaire dans un baiser beaucoup moins sage que le précédent.

Léon le plaqua contre lui avec force, ses mains s'écrasant contre les omoplates de Gwaine alors que les lèvres de ce dernier ravageait sa bouche dans un baiser digne de la censure. Gwaine glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de son compagnon, ses mains caressant les boucles qui avaient tant attiré son regard au bar et cette sensation extatique lui arracha un gémissement. A bout de souffle, les deux hommes étaient pourtant réticents à défaire leur étreinte charnelle et Gwaine sentit son sexe durcir de plus en plus, contraint par son jean, qui ne tarda pas à trouver un compagnon à sa solitude alors que le sexe de Léon réagissait à l'identique. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Léon et unis au niveau du bassin, les deux hommes entamèrent une danse érotique qui enivrait tous leurs sens dans une brume chaleureuse. Les mains de Léon se perdirent sur les fesses du jeune brun, le plaquant plus férocement contre son bassin. En réponse, Gwaine tira les cheveux de son partenaire et ce dernier exposa avec délice sa gorge à la merci du plus jeune. Le beau brun ne se fit pas prier et partit dévorer délicatement cette peau pécheresse. Sentir la douceur de cette peau sous ses lèvres fit frémir Gwaine. Il aimait cela. Il aimait cette nouveauté dans un geste qu'il avait maintes fois répétés sur nombre de demoiselles qui avait peuplé ses draps. Mais aujourd'hui la saveur était d'une toute autre teneur, bien plus exquise.

Une fragrance fortement virile émanait de son compagnon et cette barbe chatoyante qui tremblait sous l'assaut de ses baisers mordants achevèrent de convaincre Gwaine du bien fondé de sa décision. Il avait voulu Léon, d'un désir ardent et il était plus que décidé à en consommer la moindre braise. L'étau autour de sa taille se fit plus tendre tout en devenant plus solide. Même la plus légère des brises n'aurait pu s'insinuer entre l'étreinte de leurs deux corps. L'une des mains de Léon remonta le long de l'échine de Gwaine dans d'amples gestes qui assuraient le jeune brun du plaisir qui découlait de ses actions sur la gorge du plus âgé. Un souffle fragile s'échappa du baiser que déposé le jeune brun en haut du sternum de son compagnon. Tout aussi fragile fut le soupir de bonheur qui s'éclipsa des lèvres de ce dernier alors qu'il baissait son regard, troublé d'un instant charnel amorcé mais toujours teinté d'une grande tendresse. Gwaine ne se fit pas prier pour se perdre dans les iris orageuses de son nouvel amant. Plusieurs secondes ou plusieurs minutes_quelle importance?_passèrent. Ce fut une nouvelle fois Léon qui brisa ce moment de grâce. Affectueusement, il déposé la main du jeune brun dans la sienne et l'entraîna délicatement à sa suite. Gwaine savait l'endroit vers lequel ils s'aventuraient et même s'il ressentit à nouveau une pointe de nervosité, Léon la fit taire immédiatement en acceptant sans une once d'hésitation l'union de leurs doigts initiée par son partenaire.

Gwaine ne cacha pas son sourire lorsqu'il découvrit un lit immense dont les draps moelleux semblaient le sermonner pour ne pas s'être déjà glisser dans leur giron. Il avait toutefois hâte de voir la chevelure de feu de son ami s'étaler sur cet écrin de blancheur éclatante. Pour être tout à fait franc, il avait surtout hâte de peindre l'empreinte de leurs membres enlacés dans une union frénétique sur cette toile totalement vierge de leurs ébats à venir. Le jeune homme suivit son compagnon au centre de la chambre et ce dernier appuya sur ses épaules. Gwaine obéit et s'assit au bord du lit, sa tête résolument captive des deux mains de l'autre homme qui encadrait la mâchoire du jeune brun, ses pouces caressant les pommettes de son amant. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, se contentant de regarder l'autre et de profiter d'un silence décuplant la moindre sensation. Léon se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres du jeune brun et les déroba le temps d'un baiser qui s'éternisa, prêt à consommer jusqu'à la plus subtile force du couple. A bout de souffle, les deux hommes délièrent l'hymen de leurs bouches et le plus âgé déposa une chaste baiser au profit de son compagnon.

Reculant de quelques pas, Léon ôta rapidement sa veste, la déposant avec soin sur la chaise qui ornait le coin de la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il déposa ses boutons de manchette sur son bureau que Gwaine comprit que l'autre homme avait pris l'initiative de se dévêtir sans son aide, le laissant à loisir profiter du spectacle. Le veston qui soulignait à merveille la taille du jeune homme vint très rapidement rejoindre la veste. D'une lenteur suave, les longs doigts de Léon défirent un à un les boutons de sa chemise, découvrant un torse solide et sculpté, saupoudré de poils qui étaient sans doute aussi appétissants au toucher qu'ils ne l'étaient à la vue. Gwaine ne résista pas et glissa ses doigts dans cette toison précieuse, découvrant avec volupté le battement vif d'un cœur hurlant aux abois son désir pour lui. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Gwaine retrouva le bonheur d'une réalité parfaite lorsque Léon, du bout des doigts, releva le menton du jeune homme vers lui, s'amusant à son tour à caresser la barbe du jeune brun. La main sur sa mâchoire glissa dans son cou, puis sur son épaule, délectant la peau du joli brun de caresses sensuelles plus appréciables les unes que les autres. Sa course continua le long du bras du jeune homme avant de recouvrir sa main de la sienne. La capturant, elle fit descendre sa captive le long du torse de Léon, puis sur son abdomen, déclenchant un ouragan de frissons sur son passage avant de s'immobiliser sur la boucle de ceinture du plus âgé. Ce dernier ôta alors sa main de celle de son comparse et Gwaine sut ce qu'il attendait de lui. Toutefois, le jeune homme décida de profiter d'avoir cet homme délicieux à sa merci et de son pouce, dessina la courbe proéminente du sexe de Léon qui tressaillit sous sa caresse. Relevant les yeux vers ce visage divin, ce fut avec délectation que le jeune homme vit des dents apparaître pour mordre une lèvre dans l'espoir, vain, de retenir un gémissement. Faisant preuve à son tour d'une lenteur cruelle, Gwaine défit la boucle de ceinture et ôta cette dernier de la taille de son amant sans quitter son visage des yeux. Il la laissa choir au sol et le bruit assourdissant du métal contre le plancher en bois sortit Léon de sa torpeur enchanteresse.

Le jeune homme replongea son regard dans les prunelles brunes de son compagnon alors que ses propres doigts s'évertuaient à déboutonner son pantalon, puis à faire glisser la fermeture d'une lenteur insoutenable de l'avis de Gwaine. A l'aide de son autre pied, Léon retira ses chaussures, l'une après l'autre, ainsi que ses chaussettes. Les mains toujours sur ses hanches, le jeune homme passa ses pouces sous la taille de son pantalon et d'un geste langoureux, le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, relevant un boxer noir qui ne cachait absolument rien du désir de celui-ci pour son compagnon. La bouche sèche, Gwaine avait du mal à détacher son regard de cette évidence qui se trouvait juste sous son nez. Il y parvint tant bien que mal et put admirer avec délectation les jambes fuselées et surtout les cuisses musclées de son partenaire. Cuisses dont il avait hâte qu'elle se retrouve à enserrer ses hanches dans une chorégraphie acharnée voire même anarchique.

Léon se recula quelque peu pour pouvoir ôter ses pas d'un pantalon devenu trop encombrant mais il revint vite se dresser devant son acolyte. Ce dernier, avec hésitation, plongé dans l'inconnu total, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Léon et d'une légère pression le rapprocha de lui. L'homme presque nu obéit et Gwaine put sentir le sexe très vivant de son ami rencontrer sa gorge. Le jeune brun déglutit difficilement mais continua ce qu'il avait en tête et il glissa ses deux paumes sur le fessier que, au toucher, semblait tout aussi impressionnant que le reste de sa personne, de son ami. Ce geste invita Léon à cambrer sa chute de reins et Gwaine se retrouva avec son visage enfouit contre l'abdomen de son partenaire. Faisant bon usage de cette position, le jeune brun parsema la fine ligne de poils qui s'étendait du nombril pour venir mourir sous le sous-vêtement de Léon, de chastes mais longs baisers. Sensible, Léon laissa s'enfuir de ses lèvres plusieurs soupirs alors que sa main s'enfouissait dans les mèches sombres de son ami. Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps, même indéfiniment tant ce moment était paisible. Mais Léon semblait avoir d'autres projets. Délogeant sa main de la somptueuse chevelure du jeune homme, il posa ses propres paumes sur celles de son compagnon et les plaquant contre son corps, les fit remonter sur sa chute de reins avant de les faire descendre de nouveau, glissant sous son boxer cette fois-ci. Gwaine se figea quelques secondes en sentant la peau d'un endroit si désiré sous ses doigts, de presser ces deux globes de chair entre ses paumes. Léon le délaissa alors à cette tâche plus qu'appréciable pour les deux partis et reposa ses mains sur le corps de Gwaine pour enserrer l'arrière de sa nuque de ses larges paumes et encadrer sa mâchoire à l'aide de ses pouces. Bien qu'il caressait toujours les fesses de son compagnon, semblant s'ennivrer de cette mission, le jeune brun releva son faciès vers les yeux limpides de son partenaire. Ce dernier l'observait, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres alors que ses pouces s'amusaient à retracer les pommettes du jeune homme.

"Puis-je te poser une question?" murmura Léon, qui reçut un hochement de tête pour réponse. "Tu as déjà fait l'amour?"

Gwaine s'étonna de ce choix de mots de la part de Léon. Faire l'amour était quelque chose que Gwaine n'était pas certain d'avoir effectivement accompli mais il comprenait que le sens de la question était plutôt de savoir s'il avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un et dans ce cas, il ne pouvait être plus certain de sa réponse.

"Bien sûr!" s'exclama Gwaine, presque avec indignation. Il n'avait pas besoin que Léon le pense inexpérimenté.

Sa réaction fit sourire Léon. "Et tu as déjà fait l'amour avec un homme?"

Par fierté, Gwaine aurait aimé dire oui mais il ne voulait pas mentir à l'autre homme. Voyant son hésitation, qui confirmait ses soupçons, Léon se hâta de reprendre la parole pour éviter le malaise qui ne tarderait pas à s'installer.

"Si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-le moi." continua-t-il d'une voix calme. "Mais c'est important pour moi de le savoir. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et si c'est effectivement ta première fois avec la gente masculine, je vais tout faire en mon pouvoir pour être à la hauteur de l'honneur que tu me fais."

Gwaine, choqué de mots aussi tendres et ému devant la compréhension et la gentillesse du jeune homme, baissa les yeux.

"Tu l'es déjà." souffla le jeune homme.

Léon s'agenouilla, délogeant ainsi les mains de son ami qui vinrent alors se coucher sur le matelas à ses côtés. Baissé entre les genoux du jeune brun, Léon posa son front contre le sien et chercha son regard du sien. Lorsqu'il finit par le trouver, le jeune homme repris la parole.

"Il n'y a pas à avoir honte." souffla-t-il. "Tu es jeune et je sais à quel point cela peut être effrayant. Mais je promets que je ferai tout pour que tu aies envie de recommencer." murmura-t-il avec un sourire qui trouva son conjoint sur les lèvres de Gwaine.

Ce dernier posa une main sur l'un des poignets de Léon qui avait toujours son visage captif de ses grandes paumes. Il s'avança ensuite pour réclamer les lèvres de Léon entre les siennes et l'autre homme le lui accorda avec joie. Le baiser fut long, tendre et lorsque Léon se redressa sur ses deux pieds, reprenant sa position initiale, Gwaine glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture du boxer de Léon et le dévêtit de ce tissu trop cachottier. Apparu alors le sexe glorieux de Léon. Sexe que Gwaine désirait ardemment toucher. Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son ami, Le plus âgé des deux hommes enserra son sexe de l'une de ses larges paumes et commença à se caresser langoureusement. Fasciné par ce spectacle hautement érotique, Gwaine posa une main sur sa propre entrejambe, aux abois de l'attention. Il vit avec plaisir le sexe de son compagnon tressaillir et se dresser un peu plus à chaque caresse. Léon, troublé par ses propres gestes, lança un regard à Gwaine qui l'invitait à le rejoindre. Le jeune brun avança sa main et vint rejoindre Léon dans le ballet de caresses qu'il infligeait au sexe du jeune homme. Gwaine se complût dans cette chaleur exaltante, appréciait le pouvoir que ce geste lui donnait sur une homme tel que Léon. Lourd et brûlant dans sa main, le sexe de son partenaire quémandait sans cesse son attention et Gwaine était plus que ravi de la lui offrir. Au bout de longues secondes, Léon lui laissa, à lui seul, le pouvoir sur son sexe et enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de Gwaine pour qu'il détache ses yeux du spectacle orchestré plus au sud. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais seuls des soupirs s'en échappèrent avant qu'il ne réussisse à formuler quelques mots.

"Je...je vais te déshabiller." souffla Léon. "Et lorsque tu sera nu devant moi, je parsèmerai le moindre centimètre de ta peau de baisers. Je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à mordre ton torse ou à lécher ceci." grogna-t-il, prédateur, alors que quelqu'uns de ses doigts s'égaraient sous le t-shirt du jeune brun pour effleurer l'un des mamelons sensibles du jeune brun. Le souffle de ce dernier mourut dans sa gorge alors que la prise sur le sexe de Léon se faisait plus féroce pour toute réponse. Léon sursauta un peu, ses pieds se crispant légèrement. Après quelques secondes pour reprendre possession de ses esprits qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, pouvoir s'abandonner aux affres du plaisir. Léon attrapa le t-shirt du jeune homme et le lui fit ôter. Désormais torse nu, le jeune brun observa la réaction de l'autre homme à la vue de son corps. Léon choisit d'adopter un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner Gwaine au gré de toutes les promesses qu'il irradiait sur sa personne. Les mains de Léon reprirent leur voyage sur l'étendue du torse de Gwaine. Ce dernier fut contrait d'arrêter sa propre caresse sur le membre de Léon lorsque celui-ci se mit à genoux devant lui.

"Je vais prendre toute la nuit pour te goûter encore et encore." murmura Léon en ponctuant le moindre de ses mots d'un baiser sur le torse bien bâti du jeune homme avant d'emprisonner l'un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche. Gwaine sursauta de nouveau mais s'abandonna totalement à cette nouvelle caresse qui lui prodiguait le plus électrisant des plaisirs qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. La main du jeune brun agrippa avec force la chevelure dorée de son compagnon. Léon passa un long moment sur chaque pectoral de son ami avant de descendre sa langue, traçant un chemin de braises ardentes jusqu'au bassin de Gwaine. Des yeux presque noirs, assombris d'un désir contenu mais sur le point d'éclater, rencontrèrent les siens et Gwaine sut que Léon allait reprendre la parole, pour prononcer des idées pécheresses qui finiraient d'engloutir la raison du plus jeune.

"Puis je te sucerai. Je sentirai ton sexe lourd et chaud contre ma langue, m'étouffant, remplissant ma gorge jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer autre chose que ton odeur."

Tout en susurrant ce petit discours à son auditoire complètement subjugué, Léon prit en coupe l'entrejambe de Gwaine, appuyant son pouce contre la dureté qui gonflait l'avant du jean du jeune brun. Ce dernier ne fut aucunement gêné par le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres, surtout lorsque Léon le remercia d'une morsure savamment dosé sur son mamelon droit. Toujours la main enfouit dans les cheveux de Léon, Gwaine accompagna la bouche du jeune homme jusqu'au bouton de son jean. Pour faciliter la suite, Gwaine se pencha en arrière, un bras tendu sur le matelas alors que ce mouvement faisait jouer habilement les muscles de son torse, le sublimant un peu plus aux yeux de l'autre homme.

Sans quitter Gwaine des yeux, Léon attrapa avec adresse l'un des pans du jean à l'aide de ses dents et sans que le jeune brun s'en rende compte, en défit le bouton d'un fin mouvement de mâchoire. Il refit la même opération pour chacun des boutons qui le séparaient de l'excitation du jeune homme. Une fois fini, Gwaine leva ses hanches et permit à Léon de faire glisser son jean jusqu'à ses pieds, qu'il dépourvut rapidement des baskets et chaussettes. Ce fut donc au tour de Gwaine de se retrouver en boxer devant le visage de Léon.

"Et pour finir, je veux te sentir en moi. Je veux sentir ton sexe m'étirer, me pénétrer et me remplir. Je veux entendre tes hanches marteler contre mes cuisses et sentir ton sexe pilonner ma prostate. Je veux sentir ta jouissance éclater en moi. Je veux t'entendre hurler mon nom et sentir ma gorge se déchirer en hurlant le tien."

Gwaine tremblait désormais devant la perspective alléchante de leurs ébats ainsi décrits dans la jolie bouche de Léon.

"Mais avant tout, est-ce que tu veux cela toi aussi?"

Léon devait être complètement fou pour lui demander son consentement à pareil moment. La bosse qui menaçait d'éventrer son sous-vêtement était assez explicite pour que Léon ne doute pas de la réponse du jeune homme.

"Avant de me donner la réponse, sache que je peux être très convaincant." souffla Léon en gratifiant son interlocuteur d'un sourire prédateur.

Sans attendre la dite réponse, Léon abaissa sa bouche sur le boxer du jeune homme et emprisonna le sexe de Gwaine dans l'étau de ses lèvres. Et même à travers le tissu, Gwaine put sentir la langue de son partenaire redessiner la courbe de son entrejambe et le sucer avidement. Le bras qui le soutenait céda devant cet ouragan de plaisir et Gwaine s'affaissa contre le matelas, la main qui était libre de ses mouvements se plaquant sur sa bouche alors que des gémissements, proche du sanglot, le possédait enfin. Léon agrippa les cuisses du jeune homme et d'un mouvement brusque, les déposa sur ses propres épaules pour faciliter son entreprise. Gwaine apercevait parfois les boucles d'ambre se mouvoir au rythme des caresses intimes que Léon lui délivraient avant que ses yeux ne se ferment sous l'émotion du moment. Il perçut à peine que Léon s'était arrêté et attelé à lui ôter son boxer. Seul le souffle chaud sur son membre lui informa qu'il se trouvait enfin nu face à son compagnon. Pourtant le souffle ne s'attarda pas sur cette partie de son anatomie et Gwaine rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Léon se hisser au-dessus de lui.

"Convaincu." murmura Gwaine, parole qui amena une immense sourire sur les lèvres des deux hommes.

Léon se laissa doucement peser sur le corps nu de son partenaire et les deux hommes frissonnèrent en sentant leurs torses s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre avant que leurs bassins ne rentrent en contact étroit. Le poids d'un autre sexe masculin poussant contre le sien exalta l'impatience de Gwaine et ce dernier plaqua Léon contre lui avant de ravager ses lèvres dans un baiser torride. Sous l'impulsion du plus âgé, Gwaine passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches alors que leurs mains s'agrippaient aux épaules ou s'enfouissaient dans le chevelure de l'autre homme. Commença alors une danse langoureuse au niveau de leurs entrejambes. Gwaine perdait peu à peu le reste du contrôle qui l'abandonnait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Léon. Il tentait tant que mal de ne pas se noyer dans les affres d'un orgasme imminent que ce soit en griffant le dos de son amant ou en tirant sur les mèches dorées de cette sublime chevelure. Il ne pouvait pas venir maintenant. Pas quand la nuit était si belle, encore si jeune et pleine de promesses. Léon enfonça son bassin plus profondément dans celui de Gwaine et le jeune brun fut perdu. Sans crier gare, l'orgasme de Gwaine éclata entre les deux et le jeune homme trembla, enfouit dans l'étreinte de Léon. Comme s'il s'était brûlé après que l'orgasme de Gwaine ait fini de ravager son corps, Léon se détacha à toute vitesse du corps de l'autre homme et se redressa sur ses genoux. Gwaine tenta de faire taire la douleur sourde qui s'insinua dans son torse face à la violence de leur séparation. Léon était-il tellement déçu du manque d'endurance de sa part? Incapable de faire face à son amant, Gwaine se redressa mais une main forte sur sa cuisse lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Léon rouvrit enfin les yeux et croisa le regard de Gwaine.

"Où veux-tu aller?" murmura Léon, le regard empli de confusion.

Gwaine ne répondit pas et détourna le regard de ma statue marmoréenne, mère de tous les vices que représentait Léon à cet instant.

"Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal." continua-t-il. "Mais je veux venir lorsque tu sera en moi. J'avais besoin de reprendre le contrôle."

Cette tirade ramena l'attention de Gwaine sur Léon. Le souffle défaillant, le jeune homme enserrait la base de son sexe dans l'étau de ses doigts fins, comme pour retenir l'orgasme qui, lui, avait échapper à Gwaine. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt sa méprise et honteux d'avoir douté de Léon qui n'avait fait preuve que de bons sentiments envers lui depuis le début de la soirée, sut qu'il lui devait une explication qu'il avait désormais peur de formuler. Alors qu'il se débattait avec sa conscience, Léon se hissa à califourchon sur les hanches du jeune homme et prit son visage entre ses mains pour le ramener à lui. Front contre front, il murmura: "explique-moi."

Gwaine caressa du bout des doigts les cuisses de son amant pour trouver dans cette présence solide le courage de tout expliquer.

"Je...j'ai cru que...que tu m'en voulais d'être...venu si vite." souffla le jeune brun.

Léon ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de laisser échapper un sourire las qui tira un sourire timide à Gwaine.

"Tu es jeune Gwaine! Et...vigoureux..." grogna Léon alors qu'un doigt se glissait dans la semence qui ornait l'estomac de son amant. "Je peux te demander quelque chose?"

Gwaine hocha doucement la tête, pas certain de savoir où voulait en venir Léon.

"Tu es propre?" demanda-t-il, alors que son regard se glissait de son doigt recouvert de la jouissance de Gwaine au visage de ce dernier.

"Oui." souffla dans un murmure Gwaine, incapable de détacher ses yeux du sourire bestial qui prit alors place sur les lèvres de Léon.

"Absolument parfait." répondit Léon en détachant enfin son regard de sa propre main. "Parce que j'avais vraiment hâte de savoir quel goût tu avais." ajouta-t-il avant de porter son doigt à sa bouche et de le sucer avec langueur alors que leurs regards se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

Gwaine déglutit difficilement en voyant la pomme d'Adam se mouvoir sous la peau fine du cou du jeune homme. Ainsi que l'expression d'extase qui se figeait sur les traits de son compagnon. Ou encore ses lèvres fines s'enrouler autour de son doigt.

"Délicieux." souffla Léon avant de ramener un autre doigt orné de cette friandise à la bouche de Gwaine qui, après quelques doutes, se goûta avec étonnement. Mais ce fut certainement le baiser qui suivait qui avait le meilleur goût, leurs deux essences combinées. Gwaine, enfin libéré de tous ses doutes, s'abandonna au baiser et prit le temps de goûter ce qui faisait toute la saveur particulière de Léon, nouant sa langue à la sienne avec volupté. Lorsque leurs deux bouches se délièrent enfin l'une de l'autre, Léon caressa la joue du jeune brun alors que ses lèvres s'égarèrent sur le bout du nez de ce dernier, lui inspirant un léger rire au passage. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire calme et sincère maintenant que plus rien ne semblait pouvoir ombrager leur union. Léon découvrit Gwaine de son propre corps et le jeune homme fut légèrement déçu de ne plus avoir ce poids réconfortant contre lui. Gwaine se redressa sur ses coudes puis rampa jusqu'à la tête de lit lorsque Léon lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Gwaine s'installa confortablement contre le bois sombre du lit, assis dans un écrin de douceur. L'autre homme ne tarda pas à se réinstaller à califourchon sur son compagnon et à glisser une main dans la chevelure brune alors qu'il gratifiait sa nuque et ses épaules de longs baisers dont l'un qui sans aucun doute laisserait sa marque pour de longs jours sur la peau tannée de Gwaine. Ce dernier acceptait avec joie les ministrations de son ami et pour lui montrer sa gratitude, le jeune brun caressait de ses douces paumes le dos musclé de l'homme aux cheveux d'ambre alors qu'il lui offrait sa gorge, les yeux fermés et le visage sculpté dans l'extase qui le consumait. Au bout d'un long moment à satisfaire son besoin de s'abreuver de cette peau sucrée et avec l'horrible nécessité de se défaire des lèvres pécheresses qui lui administraient l'ordre de continuer avec mille suppliques dans ses cheveux, Léon se détacha de Gwaine et se pencha vers sa table de nuit, exposant son buste au plaisir de son compagnon. Celui-ci, avec déléctation, mordilla avec passion l'une des clavicules du plus âgé avant de poursuivre sa route plus au sud et de lécher l'un des mamelons offerts à sa vue. Léon grogna et Gwaine délivra un sourire taquin tout en croisant le regard de son ami. Jetant ce qu'il avait pioché dans son tiroir sur le lit, Léon se redressa et agrippa la chevelure de Gwaine avant de dévaster sa bouche avec férocité pour lui faire subir son insolence. Gwaine ne fut jamais plus ravi de recevoir punition pour son comportement. L'esprit rebel qui bouillonnait en lui grondait, prêt à sauter sur sa proie à tout moment. Mais la tendresse avec laquelle Léon mit fin à leur baiser compta la bête féroce et l'apaisa de ses caresses. Les doigts du jeune brun se perdirent le long de la colonne vertébrale de son ami et le gémissement de ce dernier franchit des lèvres qui cherchaient avec peine une souffle qui leur échappaient. Déjà, le sexe de Gwaine commençait à reprendre vie. Doucement mais le jeune brun était certain que Léon pourrait se montrer attentif et assez créatif pour lui redonner toute sa vigueur d'auparavant. Gwaine n'avait jamais été aussi friand des préliminaires qu'il l'était en cet instant et il entrevoyait enfin les avantages d'un amant plus âgé et plus expérimenté qui faisait de chaque caresse, une expérience à part entière.

Gwaine posa enfin ses yeux sur ce que Léon avait pêché dans son tiroir. Et bien plus que le préservatif, c'était le tube de lubrifiant qui accaparait son attention. Il avait quelques appréhensions quant à la suite, d'avoir quelque chose qui pénètre son corps lui était totalement inconnu. Léon attrapa le tube et enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant. Le jeune brun regardait avec fascination les longs doigts de son partenaire miroiter devant lui. Léon se pencha vers Gwaine et redressa le haut de son corps, si bien que Gwaine se retrouvait face à face avec la poitrine du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'accrocha avec force à la tête de lit avant que sa main ne disparaisse derrière lui. Un gémissement profond qui fit vibrer le buste de Léon informa Gwaine de ce qui se passait et le renvoya aux paroles suaves que son compagnon avait susurrer à son oreille. Le désir d'être comblé avec le sexe de Gwaine, cette volonté qu'il le prenne avec force et bestialité. L'entrejambe du jeune brun redoubla de passion à ces souvenirs et Gwaine passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant pour le plaquer contre lui. Penchant la tête légèrement, il put observer à loisir les doigts de Léon pénétrer son propre cors. Léon avait déjà insérer deux doigts en lui et les écartait en ciseaux pour permettre à son corps d'accueillir Gwaine. Ce dernier se sentit durcir au plus haut point à cette vision inédite. Sans réfléchir, il déposa plusieurs baisers le long de flanc qui se trouvait sous sa bouche alors que la paume de sa main suivait les courbes de l'une des fesses de son compagnon. Léon pencha sa tête en arrière, par-dessus son épaule et le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent , assombris par l'approche imminente de l'apothéose de leur union nocturne. Gwaine reposa son menton sur le flanc du jeune homme et bougea la tête de gauche à droite, faisant frisonner Léon par la caresse rugueuse de sa barbe contre sa peau. Un nouveau doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres, disparaissant entre la chair pâle. Gwaine approcha l'une de ses mains de celle inquisitrice de Léon. Doucement, redoutant de lui faire du mal, le jeune brun appuya sur la main de son amant, l'enfonçant un peu plus en lui. Un frisson violent traversa alors son compagnon et Léon gémit presque inaudiblement le nom du jeune brun. Encouragé, Gwaine attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et d'un regard demanda à son compagnon la permission. Ce dernier sembla comprendre ce que le beau brun avait en tête et acquiesça d'un mouvement rapide alors que son bassin venait désespérément rencontrer les poussés de ses doigts.

Gwaine enduisit ses propres doigts de lubrifiant et rejoignit ceux de Léon. Avec précaution, le jeune brun appuya un doigt qui passa avec difficulté la barrière de chair, tentant de se faire une place sans blesser l'autre homme. Gwaine posa son regard sur le visage de Léon qui ne montrait rien d'autre que du plaisir. Rassuré, le jeune homme bougea doucement son doigt en rythme avec ceux de son compagnon. A chaque poussée, les gémissements de Léon se faisaient moins discrets et le sexe de Gwaine reprenait vie un peu plus. Gwaine inséra un second doigt et Léon en ôta un. Les doigts du plus âgé qui se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur de son propre corps effleurèrent ceux de Gwaine et ce dernier suivit leurs mouvements. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts et lorsqu'il le frôla dans une caresse, tout le corps de Léon se crispa dans un spasme dévastateur. Les doigts de Léon abandonnèrent totalement cet espace intime, laissant Gwaine seul maître à bord et les mains du plus âgé agrippèrent les épaules du plus jeune avec force, enfonçant ses ongles dans les omoplates de son amant. Le front de Léon reposait dans le cou du jeune brun et celui-ci déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de feu qui s'offraient à sa vue. Léon, yeux clos, s'abandonna à la nouvelle caresse sur sa prostate, frissonnant, lèvres tremblantes, dans la semi-étreinte de son partenaire qui venait de passer un bras sur sa hanche. Un troisième doigt investit l'intimité du jeune homme pour rendre la caresse plus pressante. Le bassin de Léon s'engagea alors dans une danse frénétique, bientôt incontrôlable et rencontra plusieurs fois le sexe, de nouveau fier, du jeune brun.

"Seigneur!" grogna Léon. "Je t'en prie! Arrête! S'il-te-plaît! Arrête!" pleura-t-il.

"Je t'ai fait mal?" questionna Gwaine, inquiet, tout en stoppant net tout geste de sa part.

Léon rouvrit les yeux et leva son regard pour rencontre celui de Gwaine. Ce dernier put voir le désir mais aussi le besoin et le désespoir batailler avec férocité et ardeur les uns contre les autres.

"Pas du tout." murmura Léon alors que tout son corps s'affaissait, dans l'épuisement de retenir un orgasme imminent, contre celui de son partenaire. "Mais si tu continues, je ne pourrais plus me contrôler et j'ai vraiment envie que tu me prennes là, maintenant!"

"Dieu oui!" souffla Gwaine alors qu'il ôtait un à un ses doigts du corps de Léon.

Ce dernier souffla, tremblant à la sensation de perte qui emplissait progressivement son corps. Les muscles tressautant à la fois d'impatience et de plaisir, Léon se hissa avec difficulté sur ses bras et s'assit sur les tibias du jeune brun pour avoir une vue dégagée de son entrejambe glorieusement dressée vers le ciel. Léon attrapa le préservatif qui reposait toujours sur la couette, à côté d'eux, et déchira l'emballage à l'aide de ses dents avant de le dérouler sur le sexe brûlant du plus jeune. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant une nouvelle fois ces larges paumes sur son membre. Elles ne le quittèrent que le temps d'attraper le lubrifiant avant de peindre l'entrejambe de Gwaine de ce liquide précieux pour la suite de leurs ébats. Léon essuya ses mains sur le drap avant d'avancer à genoux, toujours à califourchon, vers le haut du corps de son amant.

"Prêt?" murmura Léon alors que ses deux mains se posaient sur les épaules de l'autre homme.

"Plus que jamais." souffla Gwaine en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de son ami.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Léon s'abaissa doucement, cherchant l'entrée de son plaisir avec le membre de son partenaire. Les deux hommes se figèrent lorsqu' enfin, le sexe de Gwaine se pressa contre l'intimité de son amant. Le jeune brun déglutit, conscient qu'il était à un moment crucial de toute son existence. La tête du pénis du jeune brun pénétra lentement Léon, qui se stoppa net, attendant que son corps s'habitue à cette présence intrusive. Gwaine, incapable de faire autre chose, caressa les hanches du jeune homme à l'aide de ses pouces. Il fallut de longues secondes à Léon pour pouvoir continuer sa descente vers le plaisir. Gwaine se sentit avalé, centimètre par centimètre, par le corps chaleureux de son amant. Le souffle de Léon ne suivait plus aucun rythme défini, et ses pouces s'enfoncèrent dans les clavicules de Gwaine qui, inondé par le plaisir, n'y ressentit là aucune douleur. Les mains du jeune brun descendirent capturer les cuisses de son amant alors que celui-ci conduisant le sexe de Gwaine à s'enfonce en lui jusqu'à la garde.

"Putain!" souffla Gwaine, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux fermés pour tenter de contenir les sensations orgasmiques qui accompagnaient cette captivité étonnante.

Il était tellement serré dans le corps chaud de son ami. Le jeune brun se concentra de longues minutes sur sa respiration, qui brûlait au cœur de son buste.

"Ça va?" grogna Léon, perdant son regard dans les prunelles brune du jeune homme.

"C'est exceptionnel." répondit-il avec un sourire des plus heureux, qui entraîna son jumeau sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Léon laissa s'envoler un léger rire avant de se pencher vers la bouche tentatrice de son amant. Ce dernier le rejoignit à mi-chemin et ils gémirent à l'unisson à la nouvelle sensation que délivra le mouvement de Léon. Ils se détachèrent de la bouche de l'autre, haletants, mais restèrent plusieurs minutes front contre front, leurs lèvres se frôlant, prêtes à se reprendre à tout instant. Le plus âgé, d'un mouvement qui fit jouer tous les muscles de ses cuisses puissantes au ravissement de son amant, releva sa chute de rein. Le jeune brun gémit contre la joue de l'autre homme alors qu'il sentait son sexe quitter le giron accueillant du corps de son ami. Il n'eut pas à souffrir de cette perte très longtemps, Léon redescendait déjà plus rapidement que précédemment sur le membre dressé qui l'attendait avec impatience. Le jeune homme gémit sans vergogne alors que son bassin se mouvait enfin. Gwaine le rejoignit dans des poussées vigoureuses. Le jeune brun sentit la chaleur s'étendre comme une toile d'araignée dans son abdomen. Son odorat était saturé par l'essence suave du corps nu de son amant et il agrippait avec force les hanches de l'autre homme, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair pâle. L'étau du corps de Léon se resserrait de plus en plus au fil de leur danse amoureuse et son souffle mourait peu à peu dans sa gorge. Les mains de Léon prenaient appui sur le torse de son partenaire, ses doigts s'égarant sous la toison masculine qui couvrait son buste parfaitement sculpté pour son jeune âge. Léon se pencha un peu plus vers le corps de Gwaine et cela entraîna le pilonnage de sa prostate qui fit trembler avec force les deux participants de cette étreinte torride. Le jeune brun passa les deux bras autour de la taille de son amant, une main se plaquant avec puissance contre la chute de reins brûlante de ce dernier. Audacieux, Gwaine, d'un coup de hanches bien placé, une force décuplée par le plaisir, porta Léon et le fit basculer sous lui. Ce dernier, bien que surpris, gratifia le jeune brun d'un sourire carnassier pour signifier à son amant à quel point ce retournement de situation était apprécié.

Se hissant pour aider son comparse, Léon fut plaqué contre la tête de lit alors que les hanches du jeune brun claquaient furieusement contre ses cuisses. Le jeune homme mit quelques instants avant de retrouver la prostate de son amant, l'inondant de nouveau d'un ouragan délicieux. Le lit bougeait sous une telle force de dévotion l'un envers l'autre. Léon se fondait un peu plus contre le bois du lit à chaque poussée déchaînée de son compagnon. Ses mains se plongèrent dans la chevelure sombre de son ami, ses doigts agrippant avec férocité les mèches du plus jeune, tirant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir qui inondait son corps. Gwaine, submergé par le besoin de s'abreuver de tout ce qui faisait Léon, le souffle court, enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son amant, sa langue goûtant parfois la sueur qui ornait le torse sculptural du plus âgé. C'est ce dernier, qui le premier, s'abandonna aux affres du plaisir, gémissant le nom de son amant sans vergogne, griffa le dos du jeune homme presque jusqu'au sang alors qu'il se libérait contre le ventre nu du jeune brun. Son orgasme frappa Gwaine avec une force sans nom. Il sentait ses jambes disparaître alors que Léon se refermait autour de lui et une explosion naquit dans sa poitrine, rampa jusqu'à son abdomen pour enfin imploser dans son entrejambe, se déversant dans le préservatif qui le séparait à regret du corps chaud de Léon. Alors que ce dernier reposait complètement désossé dans les bras de Gwaine, celui-ci, toujours traversé par un orgasme rutilant, planta ses dents dans l'épaule gauche de son amant. Léon gémit avec lenteur sous cet assaut, soufflant un petit rire devant une telle férocité alors que le reste de sa personne se montrait caressante envers le jeune brun. Ce dernier s'effondra sur Léon lorsque les chaînes de son orgasme se délièrent et les bras de son amant prirent le relais, emprisonnant avec une tendresse infinie Gwaine contre son cœur. Ce dernier se glissa hors du corps de son amant et celui-ci gémit doucement. Il les fit ensuite glisser sur le drap pour qu'ils puissent se reposer après ce long moment de volupté. Gwaine déposa avec précaution son oreille sur le buste de son amant, ses yeux se fermant pour apprécier les derniers instants qu'il partageait avec Léon. Sous son oreille, le cœur de Léon tentait de reprendre son rythme initial et Gwaine se mit à fredonner à l'unisson, inconscient, mais il fut bientôt au courant en sentant le grondement d'un rire s'épanouir dans la poitrine de son amant. Un sourire tendre, invisible pour le plus âgé, s'empara des lèvres du jeune brun alors que ses doigts caressait doucement les flancs de son compagnon. Gwaine releva son menton et embrassa le sternum de Léon, son nez plongeant dans la toison délicieuse du poitrail de ce dernier, s'enivrant à loisir de l'odeur suave du sexe sur la personne de Léon. La peau moite de sueur de ce dernier frémit sous cette attaque soudaine d'une bouche plantureuse et la main de Léon vint se perdre entre les mèches brunes de son compagnon, caressant avec douceur la tête du jeune homme.

Gwaine se perdit dans ces quelques instants de répit alors qu'il sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent. Ses doigts pianotaient toujours le long d'un des flancs de Léon alors que son autre main retraçait la clavicule de son amant du bout de l'index. L'autre homme appréciait ses caresses à en juger par le doigt qui s'évertuait à balayer une mèche de cheveux hors du front de son amant avec douceur alors que plusieurs baisers s'échouaient sur la tempe de Gwaine. Léon enroula son bras autour du dos moite de sueur de son compagnon, sa main venant errer sur la fesse de ce dernier. Gwaine, menton posé sur la poitrine de Léon, leva un sourcil amusé alors que les doigts de l'autre homme parcouraient avec minutie l'étendue de chair musclée qui se déployait sous la chaleur de sa main. A l'aide de son bassin, le plus âgé fit basculer l'autre homme sur le côté et Gwaine l'observa retirer le préservatif qui couvrait toujours son sexe, le faisait frissonner au passage. D'un mouvement habile, il le noua et le laissa tomber sur le plancher avant d'attraper un coin du drap pour nettoyer leurs deux semences combinées sur leur ventre respectif. Lorsqu'il eut accomplit sa tâche, Gwaine se lova contre le flanc chaleureux de Léon, sa tête dissimulant la morsure qu'il avait infligé à son amant, témoin de la fureur qui l'avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Bon anniversaire." murmura Léon en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de Gwaine alors que sa main ou plutôt son pouce redessinait la courbe de son biceps.

"Merci." souffla Gwaine avec un sourire amusé devant la réplique de son partenaire.

"Mon plaisir." répondit Léon en embrassant tendrement le front du jeune brun alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour du poignet qui reposait sur son buste. Son pouce s'amusa à caresser les os qui dansaient sous la peau de son amant.

Gwaine retraça la nuque de son compagnon du bout du nez, gardant le silence qui convenait si bien à Léon. Le jeune brun ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi bien, aussi en paix. Il éprouvait quelques réticences à quitter l'étreinte de son amant et toute cette plénitude qui régnait entre eux. Mais il savait qu'il était temps de partir, de quitter Léon et de continuer sa vie, enrichi d'une soirée inoubliable et des souvenirs d'un homme qui hanterait longtemps ses nuits, peut-être même ses journées. Poussant un soupir qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler, difficile avec son corps plaqué contre celui de l'autre homme, Gwaine posa sa main sur l'estomac ferme et musclé de celui-ci pour prendre appui et il se redressa, s'asseyant au bord du lit, le dos tourné à un homme qu'il devait désormais oublier. Gwaine, refusant de croiser le regard de son compagnon, attrapa son t-shirt après s'être penché au sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, il sentit deux deux bras chauds se nouer autour de sa taille et les picotements sur son épaule l'informèrent que Léon venait de déposer son menton dessus. Gwaine, malgré sa volonté de ne pas céder, lova son dos contre le torse de Léon, se perdant dans le creux de son étreinte avec ivresse, une ultime fois.

"Ne pars pas s'il te plaît." murmura Léon avant de déposer un baiser affectueux sur l'oreille du jeune brun.

"Vraiment?" demanda Gwaine, surpris mais se retenant d'accepter avec enthousiasme la proposition du jeune homme. Il voulait être certain que c'était réellement le souhait de son ami.

"J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi cette nuit." souffla Léon alors qu'une de ses mains se glissait sur le cœur de son amant.

Un dernier baiser entre ses deux omoplates fut ancré sur sa peau avant que Léon ne le libère de son étreinte. Un regard par-dessus son épaule et Gwaine put admirer les muscles de Léon se dessiner avec fermeté sur son torse alors que ce dernier se recouchait. Léon reposait tranquillement sur un oreiller, observant avec attention Gwaine. Rien sur le visage de Léon n'intima au jeune homme de refuser cette proposition alléchante. Gwaine, les yeux rivés sur les prunelles azurées de son compagnon, avança sa main vers celle de son amant. Ses doigts finirent par frôler ceux de son partenaire et Léon tourna sa paume vers le plafond, réitérant son invitation au jeune brun. Alors que leurs doigts se liaient dans une étreinte timide, l'autre main du plus jeune abandonna le t-shirt qu'elle serrait sur ses genoux, le laissant tomber à ses pieds alors que l'union de leurs mains se faisait plus solide, impossible à briser. Léon laissa un grand sourire conquérir ses lèvres, ne le rendant que plus magnifique aux yeux de son ami. Celui-ci éclata de rire lorsque d'un mouvement inattendu mais bienvenu, Léon l'attira de nouveau contre lui, ramenant le corps dénudé du jeune brun entre ses bras. Gwaine passa un bras sur l'abdomen de son compagnon alors que sa tête reposait de nouveau sur la poitrine de Léon. Celui-ci déposa un baiser léger sur la chevelure brune qui obstruait sa vue et Gwaine, de son pouce, caressa distraitement la peau qui s'étendait juste au-dessus de la toison pubienne de Léon. Ce dernier plongea sa main pour bercer l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme dans sa large paume alors que ses doigts caressaient tendrement le crâne de son amant. Bercés par leurs caresses respectives, les deux hommes s'endormirent, enlacés l'un à l'autre, laissant le soin à l'aube de les réveiller.


	2. sera le mien

_Voici le second chapitre. Un petit épilogue pour mettre fin à ce moment qui je l'espère était savoureux entre les deux hommes. A très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire sur ce couple devenu mythique pour moi._

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il sortit du sommeil, Gwaine renonça à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était par peur que la nuit dernière se trouvait être en réalité, un rêve, un de ceux qui l'assaillaient depuis des mois, même s'il doutait que Léon puisse n'être que le fruit de son imagination. Ses caresses, ses baisers, ses soupirs avaient semblé trop réels pour qu'il n'existe pas. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun corps chaud contre lui, et cela depuis longtemps à en juger par les draps froids qui recouvr aient sa peau. Il percevait un bruit sourd et le soleil qui léchait son visage mais aucune trace de son compagnon. Le jeune homme consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver aveugler par le soleil dehors. Gwaine passa une main sur son visage pour balayer toute trace du sommeil qui continuait à lui embrumer l'esprit. La vue de ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol lui certifia que la nuit dernière n'était en rien onirique. Ce qu'il avait entendu dans le brouillard du réveil se trouvait être celui de l'eau frappant en rythme les parois de la douche. Ne pas avoir Léon l'attendant à son réveil ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Cette fois c'était bel et bien fini. Léon s'attendait à ce que Gwaine quitte son appartement et sa vie, sans plus tarder. Conscient d'avoir abusé de l'hospitalité et de la patience du jeune homme. Soupirant, le jeune brun s'extirpa du lit douillet de son compagnon et se pencha pour récupérer ses habits qui jonchaient le sol. Il préférait partir avant de devoir faire face à Léon. Pas qu'il ne le désirait pas, il le voulait ardemment mais cela ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles pour lui et plus maladroites pour son amant d'un soir. Le jeune homme enfila rapidement son jean et son t-shirt avant de plonger la main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une liasse de billets, produit des donations de ses amis lors de la fête pour sa majorité et qui avait grandement contribué à le convaincre de découvrir les plaisirs d'un corps masculin dans les mains d'un professionnel. Il avait débarqué dans ce club pour cette raison, il avait trouvé Léon et maintenant, il ignorait combien il devait au jeune homme. Énormément s'il se fiait à son instinct, tout l'argent qu'il tenait dans sa main ne suffirait pas à rembourser comme il le fallait le temps et la patience que Léon avait investit dans son initiation et encore mois le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré. Le jeune brun sépara les 34 de sa liasse de billets, en gardant assez pour un petit-déjeuner et le retour chez lui en taxi. Le reste serait pour Léon, en espérant que ce serait assez pour l'autre homme.

Un petit rire l'empêcha de déposer son argent sur la table de chevet. Gwaine se retourna, prêt à affronter la situation la plus gênante de sa vie. La vision qui l'accueillit le consola presque. Sous ses yeux, l'épaule appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte de la salle de bains, se tenait Léon et Gwaine se maudit pour ne pas avoir entendu la douche se taire. Son amant avait les bras croisés sur son torse luisant d'humidité, quelques gouttes d'eau accrochées à ses poils glissèrent sur son abdomen pour mourir sous le boxer du jeune homme. Gwaine étouffa du mieux qu'il le put, le gémissement qui le posséda en voyant les cuisses musclées de son ami mettre en valeur son anatomie toute virile, parfaitement sculptée dans la matière moulant de son sous-vêtement. Le jeune brun réussit tant bien que mal à relever ses yeux dans le regard plein de malice de Léon ainsi que sur son sourire amusé et tendre. Une serviette blanche reposait sur son épaule.

"Je..." Gwaine cherchait à retrouver sa voix pour tout expliquer à Léon et lui dire au revoir d'une manière plus conventionnelle que lui sauter dessus pour ravager sa bouche. Difficile à exécuter comme bonne résolution avec le désir ambulant qu'il représentait. Incapable de formuler une parole, Gwaine montra sa liasse de billets à son ami avec un sourire penaud avant de la lui tendre.

Secouant légèrement la tête, toujours ce rire malicieux glissant de sa gorge, Léon se délogea de la chambranle et s'avança vers son compagnon. Sa main, recouvrant celle du jeune brun, attrapa l'argent et Gwaine relâcha enfin son souffle. Léon rendait tout cela beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Ce fut tout du moins ce que le jeune homme pensa jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme vint se placer face à lui de sorte que leurs deux corps se frôlent. Le regard de Gwaine se perdit quelques secondes sur les lèvres divines de son amant, désireux d'y déposer un dernier baiser pour lui faire ses adieux. Le jeune brun se tendit lorsqu'il sentit les dites lèvres contre son oreille et le souffle chaud de Léon chatouiller sa peau.

"Garde ton argent." susurra-t-il alors que sa main plongeait dans le jean de son compagnon, prenant plaisir à souligner son aine en y replaçant l'argent.

Gwaine tourna sa tête avec surprise pour questionner Léon sur son geste mais aucune explication ne venait de lui. Il se contenta juste d'arborer un nouveau sourire malicieux. Le jeune brun reprit l'argent que lui avait rendu Léon. Il ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur. Léon avait fait son travail, qui avait plus que satisfait Gwaine. Il méritait cet argent et le jeune brun refusait que le jeune homme ait pitié de lui.

"Prends-le Léon! Je...je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur." Cet argent, je te le dois." répondit-il en tendant de nouveau la liasse à son compagnon.

"Gwaine!" commença à protester celui-ci.

"Non! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié." continua Gwaine.

Léon, levant les yeux au ciel avant de froncer les sourcils en posant l'une de ses larges paumes sur la poitrine du jeune homme et le poussa pour le faire asseoir sur le lit. Gwaine allait protester lorsque Léon s'assit à califourchon sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Sans plus attendre, Gwaine posa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire alors que ce dernier glissait ses mains dans les mèches brunes du jeune homme. Le bleu des yeux de Léon rencontrèrent le brun du regard de Gwaine. Le premier posa son front contre celui du second.

"Je ne suis pas un prostitué Gwaine!" souffla Léon en caressant la silhouette de l'oreille du jeune brun à l'aide de son index.

Ce dernier se figea en entendant la révélation de son ami. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait certainement pas pu se tromper à ce point. Léon était dans ce club, souriant et plus qu'ouvert à la proposition de Gwaine.

"Mais..." bégaya le jeune homme. "Co...comment? Pourquoi?"

"J'étais dans ce bar pour boire un verre et regarder de beaux hommes se mouvoir avec grâce." répondit Léon alors que le bout de son nez s'amusait à redessiner la courbe de celui de Gwaine.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que...que tu n'étais pas un escort du club?" murmura Gwaine, le regard confus et quelques traces de blessures dans la voix.

"Tu me plaisais. Tu me plais. Et tout semblait plus simple si je ne rectifiais pas ton erreur. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé." ajouta-t-il, beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été devant le jeune brun.

"Non!" s'écria Gwaine. Il n'était pas blessé, pas quand Léon avait été si bon avec lui mais il avait tellement de mal à croire que le jeune homme avait accepté de passer la nuit avec lui juste...pour lui.

"C'est juste que..." continua-t-il avant de se mettre à rire, soulagé. Soulagé que cette nuit n'avait pas été dictée par l'argent mais par un désir mutuel. Tous les gestes, les murmures, les caresses de Léon envers lui avaient été sincères.

"Tu me plais Gwaine." murmura Léon en caressant la joue du jeune homme. "Et j'aimerais te revoir." souffla-t-il, plus incertain.

Gwaine fixa Léon de longues secondes.

"J'aimerais ça aussi." murmura Gwaine, une légère rougeur se glissant sur ses joues.

Un sourire radieux prit place sur la bouche de Léon et il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre celles du jeune brun. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et ce dernier se cambra contre son torse, son bassin se mouvant contre l'aine du jeune homme. C'était un baiser passionné, qui laissait enfin éclater la vérité de leur attirance. Plus rien ne retenait Gwaine d'adorer son amant, plus aucune crainte d'un quelconque rejet. Léon pressa un peu plus ses hanches contre l'abdomen du jeune et celui-ci se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le matelas, Léon toujours collé contre lui. Le baiser bestial se transforma en plusieurs baisers tendres alors que les mains de Gwaine dansaient sur le dos nu de son amant. Au bout de longues minutes, leurs bouches se délièrent et Léon plongea son nez dans le cou de Gwaine, parsemant la peau de ses épaules de douces embrassades. L'une des mains chaudes du plus âgé attrapa celle de Gwaine dans laquelle résidait encore l'argent. Léon lécha un chemin ardent de la clavicule du jeune brun, se perdant sur le haut de son sternum puis sur sa pomme d'Adam, la croquant à moitié avant de se frotter au menton de son amant et de venir faire mourir sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de plaisir de son compagnon.

"Puisque tu insistes tant pour me payer..." souffla Léon "...je te paye le petit-déjeuner?" grogna-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé en faisant miroiter la liasse de billets devant le visage du jeune brun.

"Proposition alléchante." murmura Gwaine en léchant les lèvres de son amant.

"Assez pour que tu acceptes ce premier rendez-vous?" demanda-t-il en mordant la lèvre inférieure du jeune brun.

"Premier rendez-vous?" s'exclama ce dernier, encore surpris de ce revirement de situation presque trop beau pour être réel.

"Et bien, j'espère qu'il y en aura plus d'un." répondit Léon avec un sourire timide qui lui allait à merveille.

"Est-ce que je devrais attendre un certain nombre de rendez-vous pour pouvoir revenir à cet endroit précis?" demanda Gwaine, taquin.

"Aucune chance que je respecte cette règle idiote." éclata de rire Léon qui entraîna alors une réaction identique chez son compagnon.

"Dans ce cas, avec plaisir." répondit Gwaine après s'être calmé, échangeant un regard tendre avec son amant.

Léon laissa tout son poids peser sur le corps de Gwaine, le recouvrant d'une chaleur réconfortante avant que le plus âgé ne revendique de nouveau la bouche du jeune brun dans un baiser tendre et apaisant. Le jeune homme se fondit dans l'étreinte de son amant, profitant d'un moment qu'il espérait, se répéterait longtemps entre les deux hommes. Gwaine glissa ses mains dans les cheveux d'or de son partenaire qui grignotait son cou avec un sourire tout en les emprisonnant dans l'écrin protecteur de la couette. Il était désormais temps de chérir un moment qu'il savait être des plus significatifs.


End file.
